Possessif
by XxAlwaysAndForeversxX
Summary: TRADUCTION/Diamond n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un voeux inoffensif l'entrainerait dans l'univers de TVD. Elle s'est alors précipité pour sauver Kol et empêcher le réveil de Silas et elle aura besoin de toute l'aide disponible, car elle n'est qu'humaine. Cela ne semble pas trop dur mis à part le fait que Kol soit devenu très attaché à elle et est extrêmement possessif d'elle.


**Coucou tout le monde! Alors, il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai lu une fanfiction américaine sur Kol et je l'ai juste adorée! Il s'agit de Possesseive de FallenAnqel13, j'ai tellement aimé que j'ai décidé de la traduire. Voilà j'espère que vous allez aimer et laisser une review!**

**Disclamer: Je ne possède ni Vampire Diaries qui revient à Julie Plec ni Possessive qui revient à FallenAnqel13, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Tous ce qui va suivre ce trait appartient à FallenAnqel13**

* * *

**A/N: Je n'ai pas pu me sortir cette nouvelle histoire de la tête. Quelle histoire? Qui est le personnage principale? Personne d'autre que mon Originel préféré KOL! Yep, c'est ça! Le seul et unique Kol Mikaelson a attiré mon attention et j'ai décidé de lui offrir une histoire. J'ai dû lire deux histoires différentes où des fans se retrouvent piégées dans le monde de TVD et j'ai décidé que je devrai aussi en faire une histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez et s'il vous plait laissez une review!**

**Warnings: Bon, j'ai seulement vu the Vampire Diaries jusqu'à la partie où Damon et Elena s'embrassent dans un hôtel. Je suis presque sûre que c'était dans la saison 3. Donc la plupart des éléments qui se déroulent après cette scène dont je vais parler résultent des résumés que j'ai lu sur Internet. Je ne suis pas une très grande fan d'Elena et cela ce fait sentir, donc… VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS? VOUS NE LISEZ PAS! Je jure que cette fille me donne l'envie de lui enfoncer un pieu dans le coeur!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien, juste mon personnage et le fil de l'histoire. Ah, oui, et les voleurs… SORTEZ DE CETTE HISTOIRE! ELLE EST À MOI!**

Je suis Morte! Je suis tellement morte!

_(PDV Diamond)_

-Non! Kol ne peut pas mourir! Mec, oublie Elena et son faux c*l! Tout est de sa putain de faute!

-Dois-je en déduire que quelqu'un que tu aimais est mort?

Je me suis immédiatement retournée pour fixer ma petite soeur et m'exclamai:

-Oui! Ils ont tué Kol! De toutes les personnes de la série, ils l'on tué _lui! _C'est absolument injuste!

Ma soeur a juste levé les yeux au ciel et répliqua calmement:

-Tu réalises que c'est juste une série, n'est ce pas?

-Je sais ça. C'est juste que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup Kol. Il était genre tellement géniale! Il n'y a pas de mot exacte pour le définir tellement il déchire. Tiens, regarde le.

Puis je tournai mon portable vers elle et j'ai tout de suite souris quand j'ai vu l'expression sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient comme des soucoupes et sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Puis elle approuva et répliqua:

-Putain, il est **_beau_**. Je vois pourquoi tu es en rogne.

Je soufflai légèrement et répondis ennuyée:

-Tout est de la faute de cette stupide Elena. J'espère que Klaus va venger Kol. Elena doit mourir.

Ma soeur resta silencieuse puis finalement me demanda curieusement:

-Elena… Ce n'est pas celle qui joue avec les deux frères? Qu'est ce que c'est leur nom déjà? Damien et Steven, non?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et répondis calmement:

-Non, c'est Damon et Stefan. Et oui, c'est celle qui joue avec les deux en même temps.

Ma soeur fit immédiatement une grimace de dégout. Elle eut un air renfrogné et répliqua:

-Je n'en connais pas beaucoup sur cette série, à part ce que tu m'en dis, mais ce que je sais, c'est que le comportement d'Elena est juste lamentable. Les filles comme ça nous font toutes passer pour mauvaises. C'est pourquoi les hommes ne respectent plus les femmes comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. C'est très triste en vrai.

J'ai tout simplement fixé ma petite soeur de quatorze ans dans un état totale d'émerveillement. Qui savait qu'elle était aussi intuitive? Elle vit mon regard et enchaina avec un léger rire:

-Je peux être un peu lente en math mais quand il s'agit des filles lamentables je suis une experte pour les démasquer. Elles ne sont pas si dur que ça à trouver.

J'ai juste rigolé avec elle puis lançai:

-Bien, il se fait tard. Je vais me coucher.

Ma soeur eut un léger bâillement et répondit:

-Yeah, moi aussi. Oh, tu n'avais pas dis que tu en avais finis avec cette série?

Je lui donnai un petit sourire et lui répondis d'un air penaud:

-J'ai arrêté. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé cette vidéo sur Kol et j'ai voulu la regarder. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait sur le moment de sa mort. Meuf, je déteste tellement Elena!

Ma soeur se moqua simplement de moi et dit:

-Peut-être que tu rêveras d'elle et que tu la tueras dans ton rêve.

Je lui fis un sourire amusé et répondis joyeusement:

-Meuf, quel rêve ça serait! N'est ce pas Bri?

Bri éclata instantanément de rire puis secoua sa tête et dit:

-Ok, tu commences à avoir ce regard de folie. Va tout de suite au lit.

J'ai juste rigolé et répondis:

-D'accord, bonne nuit soeurette.

-Bonne nuit.

Après ça, j'éteignis mon portable puis le fermai et je retournai dans ma chambre. Ma soeur et moi avions mis en place une sorte de routine qui constituait à aller dans sa chambre tous les vendredi soirs et là, on jouait juste sur nos ordinateurs ou sur nos téléphone. Je rentrai silencieusement dans ma chambre et plaçai mon ordi dans sa housse puis je me changeai, mis mon pyjamas « I only date Originals » et j'allai doucement vers ma fenêtre. Je poussai les rideaux avec précaution et pris un fauteuil juste à côté de la fenêtre. Je fixai la boule de lumière qui illuminait de sa faible lumière le ciel noir et eu un petit sourire. La pleine Lune était si belle durant les nuits noires comme celle-ci. C'est comme si un orage arrivait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse.

-Ce n'est pas juste. Si j'avais pu faire quoi que ce soit, j' aurai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour sauver Kol. Il ne m'héritait pas de mourir.

Je secouai tristement la tête et allai dans mon lit. J'enlevai avec précaution mes lunettes et les posai sur ma table de nuit. Puis j'allai sous mes couettes, fermai les yeux et le sommeil vint me trouver.

_(Devant la maison des Gilbert, Mystic Falls)_

Mec, qu'est ce que c'est que tous ces cris? Je me redressai doucement et réalisai que je ne me trouvai plus dans ma chambre, au chaud dans mon lit. J'étais allongée sur le porche de quelqu'un, et il faisait vraiment très sombre dehors. J'ai fait une crise de somnambulisme? Je me relevai doucement du sol et me nettoyai des saletés que j'avais sur moi. J'entendis un nouveau cris et me tournai vers sa provenance pour voir ce qu'il ce passait.

COMPLETEMENT. ! C'était Kol! Bon, Nathaniel Buzolic, mais bon! OMG! Attendez une minute, pourquoi il semblait si fou? C'est à ce moment que cela me frappa. J'étais entrain de rêver! J'étais entrain de rêver de la mort de Kol! Cela veut donc dire que tant que c'est mon rêve je peux le sauver! C'est à ce moment que j'entendis Kol hurler:

-Je suis désolé, j'ai déjà été invité à entrer!

Après ça, il leva son pied et enfonça la porte d'entrés qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Je me mis instantanément à courir vers lui et je criai:

-Kol! Arrête! C'est un piège!

Kol se stoppa juste avant d'entrer et se retourna instantanément pour me fixer. J'ai immédiatement réalisé mon erreur en criant sur un original très énervé et me reculai doucement. Kol disparut instantanément du porche pour se retrouver devant moi, me fixant. Il me fit une petit sourire suffisant et me demanda avec arrogance:

-Et quel sorte de pièce est-ce, darling?

Je fus laissé complètement laissée sans voix devant sa magnificence et mon intelligente réplique fut un simple:

-Uhh…

-Tu as trois secondes avant que j'arrache ton coeur.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et j'ai immédiatement expliqué:

-Jeremy… Elena… Ils ont prévu de te tuer, et ils vont réussir si tu retournes là-bas! S'il te plait! N'y retournes pas!

Il haussa simplement un élégant sourcils et me questionna:

-Vraiment? Et, comment sais-tu cela? Es-tu une sorcière?

Je regardai le sol avec hésitation et murmurai:

-En fait, non, mais je…

-Donc, tu n'es d'aucune utilité pour moi.

Puis, il regarda directement dans mais yeux et dit sérieusement:

-Tu resteras juste ici et attendras mon retour. J'aurai définitivement besoin d'un casse croute après ça.

Il se retourna rapidement et revint à l'intérieur de la maison. Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, me demandant pourquoi sa compulsion n'avait pas fonctionné. J'allai y réfléchir un peu plus en détail quand j'entendis un fort:

« CRASH! »

NON! KOL!

Je me rendis immédiatement dans la maison et allai directement dans la cuisine. C'est quand je vis Elena se précipitait vers Kol que je décidai d'intervenir. Je courus vers elle et l'attrapai par les cheveux puis la lançai sur le sol. Puis je pris rapidement un couteau qui reposait sur le plan de travail et l'enfonçai dans son estomac. Elle cria de douleur et essaya de me donner un coup mais je me saisis d'un autre couteau et l'enfonçai dans sa poitrine. Je me tournai rapidement et vis Jeremy courir vers moi en criant:

-Éloignes toi d'elle!

Il était presque arrivé devant moi quand Kol l'attrapa par la gorge et le lança par la fenêtre. Puis je remarquai que le pieux en chêne blanc avait atterrit juste à mes pieds. Donc, Je m'en saisis immédiatement et le tins fermement contre ma poitrine. Puis je regardai Kol et réalisai qu'il avait ce regard de psychopathe, donc, je me reculais instantanément. Kol ria légèrement et dit:

-Chut, chut, darling, je ne vais pas te faire mal… enfin, pas trop.

Ce fut le signal de mon départ. Je me suis immédiatement retourné et j'ai couru désespérément vers la porte. Dès que je fus sortis, je percutai quelque chose, enfin, plutôt quelqu'un. Je le regardai rapidement et me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Klaus! J'ai immédiatement crié, complètement terrifié et j'ai recommencé à courir, toujours en tenant le pieux de chêne blanc.

J'ai continué à courir pendant à proximativement dix blocks jusqu'à ce que je décide de rester près d'un arbre. Je m'appuyai sur le tronc de l'arbre pendant quelques secondes puis je glissai doucement vers le sol pour finalement finir sur mes genoux. Je resserrai mon emprise sur le pieux de chêne blanc et murmurai:

-Je suis tellement stupide! J'aurai juste dû leurs donner le pieux puis partir en courant. Je suis morte! J'étais simplement entrain d'essayer de faire le bon choix, et maintenant Klaus et Kol vont me tuer.

-Hum, Pourquoi tuerais-je la jolie petite chose qui m'a sauvé la vie?

J'ai immédiatement sursauté contre l'arbre, mes yeux s'agrandirent en voyant Klaus et Kol sortirent de derrière l'arbre. Je pris plusieurs longues respirations, puis je me suis relevée sur mes pieds et je les ai regardé craintivement, et je remarquai que cela semblait uniquement les amuser. J'eu un hoquet de surprise puis lançai le pieux de chêne blanc aux pieds de Kol. Il me regarda avec un sourire amusé sur son visage et dit:

-Choix intelligent, darling.

J'ai acquiescé puis murmurai:

-Je… Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, et je crois que je l'ai déjà prouvé. Je… Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs, ce n'était pas juste. Je sais qui et ce que vous êtes les gars, et si vous souhaiter me tuer et bien je…

Cette fois ci c'est Klaus qui m'interrompit en disant:

-Et, pourquoi ferions nous ça, love? Tu as beaucoup trop de valeur pour être détruite. Tu viens avec nous.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de choc et je répliquai:

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, je ne suis pas d'ici. Je viens de… de… très loin. Yeah c'est ça! Je viens de Très très loin, et je dois y retourner. Je ne peux pas rester ici.

Klaus me donna juste son cruel et diabolique sourire et répliqua:

-Peut-être que tu ne m'as pas bien entendu, love. Je ne te demandai pas ton avi. Je te disais que tu allais venir avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou pas.

Je me collais un peu plus contre l'arbre et suppliai:

-Non, s'il vous plait! Je promets que je ne dirais rien à personne! Je partirai! Je pars maintenant! s'il vous plait, laissez moi juste partir!

C'est à ce moment que je sentis qu'on m'emmenait loin de l'arbre et que je sentis que je reposai dans les bras de quelqu'un. Je regardai rapidement autour de moi et réalisai que c'était Kol qui me portait. Il regarda Klaus et le titilla:

-Honnêtement, Niklaus, tu marchandes avec les petites filles maintenant? Je pensais qu'après mille ans, tu serais plus efficace.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et commençai plaintivement:

-Je ne suis pas petite. Je viens juste d'avoir dix-sept ans il y a deux jours.

Kol ricana et répliqua:

-Bien sûr, tu n'es pas petite, Love.

Puis il fit un sourire suffisant à Klaus et dit:

-Si tu n'arrives pas à la maison avant nous Nik, je la tuerai. Donc… commence à courir.

Je me suis tendue dans ses bras et il se mit à courir vers ce que je pense être la grande maison de Klaus. Klaus fut plus fort que Kol et arriva devant la porte d'entrée en un flash. Kol gloussa et dit:

-Il pense sérieusement que je ne vais pas te tuer juste parce qu'il m'a battu.

Je le regardai peureusement et demandai:

-Est ce que tu vas me tuer Kol?

-J'y pense encore.

Je plissai mes yeux à ça et grognai:

-Peut-être que j'aurai dû laisser Jeremy te planter un pieux dans la poitrine. Je peux voir pourquoi ils t'ont choisi parmi tous les Originels. Tu es un connard.

C'est après avoir terminer de fulminer que je me rendis compte ce que j'avais dit et surtout à qui je l'avais dit. Je fermais mes yeux et murmurai:

-Merde.

Je m'attendais à être jetée contre un arbre ou bien à avoir mon coeur arracher, mais à ma surprise, rien de tous cela n'arriva. À la place, Kol avait sa tête en arrière et n'arrêtait pas de rigolait. Je le regardai étrangement me demandant s'il était vraiment aussi fou que tout le monde disait. Puis il se remit en marche vers la maison tout en rigolant, me tenant toujours dans ses bras. Il me plaça sur un canapé et répondit sarcastiquement:

-Voilà! C'est la fille que je cherchais. Je savais que tu avais du caractère considérant le fait que tu as attaquer l'ex-doppleganger.

-Je ne l'aime pas. C'est pour ça que je l'ai attaquée. J'aurai préféré enfoncer un pieux en bois dans sa poitrine mais il n'y en avait aucun à côté de moi. Je dis qu'elle est plutôt chanceuse que cela soit la seule chose que je lui ai faite.

C'est après ça que j'ai entendu une douce voix féminine dire:

-Je l'aime déjà.

Je me suis rapidement retournée et vis Rebekah descendre les escaliers la tête haute. Wow, elle était encore plus belle en vrai. Cela devrait être un crime d'être à la fois aussi magnifique et puissante. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et je détournai rapidement la tête. Je l'entendis ensuite me demander nonchalamment:

-De toute façon, Comment connais-tu Elena? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant par ici.

-C'est ma question. Qui es-tu?

Je réalisai que c'est Klaus qui parlait. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le canapé et répondis calmement.

-Je m'appelle Diamond.

-Ah, un nom tellement approprié.

-Tais toi, Kol.

Kol bougea pour se servir un verre de bourbon puis répliqua sarcastiquement:

-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne viens pas me faire… « taire », Niklaus.

C'est à ce moment que je vis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et qu'Elijah apparut. Mec, j'étais tellement soulagée! Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider, c'était lui. Je lui fis un petit sourire et il me donna un petit hochement de tête en réponse. Il regarda ensuite Klaus et Kol et déclara sérieusement:

-Assez. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai entendu que Kol a pratiquement était tué?

C'est Rebekah qui s'exclama:

-Quoi?

Je me tendis au son de pure furie dans sa voix et m'éloignais doucement d'elle. Klaus eut un sourire satisfait et répondit sarcastiquement:

-Oui, il fut presque tué. Et, est ce que vous me croiriez si je vous disais que c'est cette humaine qui lui a sauvé la vie?

Rebekah eut un moment de choc et donna une réponse catégorique:

-Non.

Klaus se tourna vers moi et dit:

-Dis leurs, love. Dis leurs comment tu as sauvé le oh, si puissant Kol.

-Um, bien, je n'ai pas vraiment…

C'est après ça que j'ai entendu le bruit d'un verre se briser et je vis un Kol qui semblait furieux. Il se plaça en face de Klaus et dit:

-Ça te dis que l'on règle cela dehors? Je suis vraiment dans l'humeur de tuer dès maintenant.

Je quittai rapidement le canapé et allai me cacher derrière Elijah. Le canapé était juste devant l'endroit où ils se disputaient et j'étais certaine que je ne pourrais survivre à un de leurs coups. Elijah secouait la tête et déclara sévèrement:

-Niklaus, Kol, assez de cela. Nous avons une invité alors comportez vous en conséquence.

Puis il me regarda et enchaina sérieusement:

-Je présente mes excuses pour leur mauvais comportement.

-C'est bon, Elijah. Tu n'as pas à présenter d'excuse pour eux. Je comprends.

Il se figea et me demanda prudemment:

-Comment savez vous qui je suis?

-Uh, bien… Qui ne connais pas les Originels? Vous êtes des légendes vivantes. N'importe qui avec le minimum de connaissance sur le surnaturel connait la famille des Originels.

-Tu mens.

Je regardais par dessus mon épaule et vis que Klaus et Kol étaient tous deux entrain de me fixer. Klaus se précipita devant moi et déclara encore une fois:

-Tu mens. Maintenant, dis moi la vérité avant que je n'arrache ton coeur.

Je reculai de deux pas et répondis un peu effrayé:

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire parce que vous ne me croirez pas.

J'entendis kol rire et dire:

-Essaye, darling. Des choses étranges se sont passées par ici.

Je reculai par rapport aux Originels mais ils semblaient se rapprocher de moi. Je pris une grande respiration et murmurai:

-Une série.

Rebekah m'interrompit et dit:

-Excuse moi?

J'essayai un peu plus fort et répondis sincèrement:

-Une série. The Vampire Diaries pour être exacte. D'où je viens, vous êtes tous dans une série télé qui parle d'une fille appelé Elena et de tous les trucs fous qui arrivent dans sa vie parce que elle est le doppleganger. C'est comme ça que je vous connais et que je savais que Jeremy et Elena allaient tuer Kol. Seulement, dans la série… ils ont réussis. Ils ont tué Kol et Bonnie a piégé Klaus dans la salle à manger, il ne pouvait donc rien faire. C'était… C'était horrible.

-Bien, ça règle tout.

J'ai sursauté à l'exclamation de Kol et attendus qu'il poursuive. J'ai remarqué que les autres originaux étaient mortellement silencieux. Ce fut Rebekah qui décida de rompre le silence en demandant:

-Cela règle quoi?

Kol sourit simplement à sa soeur puis il s'approcha doucement de moi tout en disant:

-Cela explique le fait qu'elle s'est récemment échappée de l'hôpital psychiatrique où elle était hospitalisée, et maintenant nous devons l'y renvoyer. Quoique, je vais juste la vider de son sang à la place. Les folles ont toujours un très bon goût.

Je me suis éloignée de lui très rapidement et je me suis recroquevillée dans un coins de la maison. Il fallait qu'il me croit, mais comment le convaincre? J'eu alors une idée brillante et avant qu'il ne puisse m'attraper, je criai:

-Cela faisait longtemps, mon frère!

Il se figea et me regarda, confus. Je me suis rapidement reprise et dis:

-C'est la première chose que tu as dit à Klaus après que Elijah t'es enlevé le poignard.

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis il voulut de nouveau m'attraper. J'ai essayé une nouvelle fois de le convaincre en disant:

-Rebekah, dis moi à quel point je suis magnifique.

Puis j'ai regardé Rebekah et enchainai rapidement:

-Oh, Kol… Tu sais que je ne peux pas être hypnotisé.

Les yeux de Rebekah s'agrandirent de choc et elle me fixa émerveillée. Puis je pris une grande inspiration et déclarai:

-Donc, c'est le dernier doppleganger? L'original était plus beau. C'est ce que tu as dit à Elena la première fois que tu la vus dans le gymnase de l'école.

Rebekah me fixait simplement avec stupeur. Puis je regardé Klaus et dis:

-Les gens ont été après moi pendant mille ans et j'ai toujours eu un coup d'avance.

Les yeux de Klaus s'agrandirent puis il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Je savais qu'il serait le plus dur à convaincre alors j'ai poursuivis rapidement:

-Quand toi et Stefan avaient trouvé les loups, tu as dit: « Vous avez entendu parler de moi. Fantastique. » Puis quand tu as frappé à la porte de deux filles en leur demandant d'emprunter leur téléphone tu as dit: « Je vous promets que je ne suis pas un tueur en série, je veux juste utiliser votre téléphone . » De plus, quand tu es allé après Finn, tu lui as dit: « Laisse moi reformuler ce que je viens de dire, tu vas revenir avec moi ou je te remets dans le cercueil dans lequel tu as pourri pendant neuf cents ans . » Est ce que tu me crois maintenant?

Apparemment il me croyait car c'est yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes et qu'il me fixait avec incrédulité. Puis je me tournai vers Elijah et dis:

-Tu fais une énorme erreur si tu penses pouvoir me battre. Tu ne peux pas.

Elijah me regarda calmement mais ne commenta pas. J'ai essayé une nouvelle fois:

-Quand tu as attaqué Damon et que tu l'as poignardé dans le cou avec un stylo tu as dis: « Je suis un originel. Montre moi un peu plus de respect. » De plus, quand tu es allé voir Elena alors qu'elle te croyait mort, tu as dit: « Je pense que le terme que tu cherches est… OMG. » S'il te plait Elijah, tu dois me croire!

Puis Klaus intervint:

-Comment est ce que tu sais tous cela? Es-tu une sorcière?

J'eu un souffle exaspéré et répliquai:

-Tu sais, d'où je viens c'est une insulte de traiter quelqu'un de sorcière.

Kol me regarda et me demanda franchement:

-Et d'où viens-tu exactement?

-Du Texas.

Kol plissa ses yeux et répondit:

-Si mes connaissances historique sont correctes, le Texas fait parti des État-Unis. Alors comment cela ce fait-il que nous soyons dans une série télé là-bas?

Je me figeai puis répliquai franchement:

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Mystic Falls n'est même pas une vrai ville pour tout ce que je sais. Peut-être que je viens du Texas mais d'un autre univers. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri ici.

Klaus décida alors de prendre la parole:

-Tu as dis que dans la série, Kol meurt et que je suis piégé dans la salon. Qu'est ce que tu sais d'autre?

Oh là là, je savais qu'il allait en venir là. Je pris une grande inspiration et répondis sincèrement:

-Honnêtement… Je ne suis pas trop sûr de ce qu'il va se passer. J'ai seulement lu quelques résumés sur internet sur le reste de la saison. J'ai arrêté de regarder la série vers le milieu de la saison trois parce que Elena m'énervait.

Elijah me demanda alors:

-Dans quelle saison Kol meurt-il?

-Vers le milieu de la saison quatre je pense.

Rebekah s'approcha et m'interrogea curieusement:

-Pourquoi est ce que le doppleganger t'énerve? Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait?

-Elle s'est envoyé en l'air avec Damon dans un motel.

J'entendis Klaus qui éclata immédiatement de rire et demanda pour me taquiner:

-Ne me dis pas que tu as un faible pour cet idiot, love.

J'ai tout de suite secoué la tête et répondis:

-Non, c'est pas ça. Cela me rend folle parce que c'est juste honteux. Comment peut-elle dire qu'elle aime un frère alors qu'elle vient de coucher avec l'autre? C'est tellement lamentable.

Rebekah rigola puis se plaça devant moi et mit son bras autour de mes épaules. Puis elle m'entraîna vers le canapé et dit:

-Je t'aime bien Diamond. Je peux déjà te dire que nous serons de très bonnes amies.

Je lui ai donné un sourire éblouissant et répliqua:

-Merci Rebekah.

Klaus s'installa sur une chaise à côté de moi et demanda:

-Que ce passe-t-il après la mort de Kol?

Je soupirai puis commençai à expliquer:

-Okay, je vais te le dire mais s'il te plait soit patient avec moi. Je ne suis pas trop sûr si c'est vraiment ce qu'il va se passer et si c'est dans le bon ordre. Je dis seulement ce dont je me souviens. Je sais que Kol meurt. Klaus jure de se venger. Avec la mort de Kol, la marque des chasseurs est complétée. Um, voyons voir… Je pense que Jeremy meurt pendant un temps puis revient. Bonnie meurt, Stefan est enterré vivant, et Elena supprime ses émotions après la mort de Jeremy. Quoi d'autre? Ah, oui, Katherine prend le Remède. J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important mais je n'arrive pas à dire ce que c'est.

Puis je claquai des doigts et m'exclamai:

-Duh! Silas est réveillé et entraine l'enfer sur Terre! Quoique, je pense que j'oublie toujours quelque chose. Peu importe, Kol avait raison. Relâcher Silas fut la pire chose qui arriva à la ville.

-Ha! J'avais raison! Dans ta face, Nik!

Je rigolais au comportement puérile de Kol, et secouai doucement la tête. Les Originels étaient entrain d'enregistrer les informations que je venais de leurs donner. Puis cela me frappa et j'ai immédiatement ajouté:

-Ah oui, si Silas se réveille… il ne peut pas mourir. Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer. Il est l'être surnaturel le plus puissant qui existe. Je ne veux pas t'offenser Klaus, mais c'est la vérité.

Klaus me regarda simplement er répondit:

-C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, love.

Puis il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la cheminée et regarda les flammes. Il régnait un immense silence dans la maison des Mikaelson et cela me dérangeait énormément. Donc, moi, étant l'imbécile de service, je me levai du canapé et demandai:

-Donc, voilà ce à quoi on va devoir faire face. Des idées?

Les quatre Originels se tournèrent pour me fixer comme si j'étais folle puis ils commencèrent tous à hurler. Bon, c'était surtout Kol, Klaus et Rebekah qui criaient. Elijah se déplaça juste devant moi et me demanda poliment:

-Tu as dit que Katherine prenait le Remède. Comment cela c'est il produit?

Je me figeai et répondis:

-Bien, Katherine a offert Jeremy en sacrifice à Silas et c'est comme ça que Silas c'est réveillé. Je pense que c'est Elena qui a enfoncé le remède dans la bouche de Katherine mais je peux avoir tort.

-Je vois.

J'ai ensuite entendu un grand boum. J'ai regardé en direction du bruit et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que Kol avait jeté Klaus par la fenêtre. Klaus revint en un flash et lança Kol contre un mur. Je me tournai ensuite vers Elijah et réalisai qu'il était parti et que maintenant il retenait Kol pendant que Rebekah retenait Klaus. Je secouai la tête tristement et dis timidement:

-Je ne veux pas montrer d'irrespect ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre mais, empêcher le réveil de Silas ne devrait pas être notre priorité? Vous les gars, vous avez des milliers d'années devant vous pour vous battre mais ça changera si Silas est réveillée. Donc, je pense que mettre nos différences de côtés et trouver un plan est plus important.

Klaus ricana avec mépris et demanda:

-Oh, et je suppose que tu as déjà prévu quelque chose?

-En fait, j'ai vraiment prévu quelque chose.

Les quatre originels me fixèrent avec confusion attendant que je développe je ce que je venais de dire. Je me lançai:

-Tuer Shane et tuer Katherine. Laissez moi tous les autres.

Je fus surprises qu'en j'entendis Klaus demander:

-Pourquoi Katerina?

J'ai simplement levé les yeux au ciel et répondis:

-Tu devrais savoir, Klaus. Considérant le fait qu'elle ne veut le Remède que pour pouvoir être libre de toi. Elle veut l'avoir en première et te le donner par la suite en échange de sa liberté. Donc, à moins que tu veuilles vraiment lui pardonner, je suggèrerais de la tuer. Oh, je ne veux pas dire la torturer et la faire souffrir. Je veux dire rapidement. Trouve là et arrache sa tête ou son coeur et fait le rapidement.

Klaus se figea et répliqua instantanément:

-Nous ne serions pas dans cette situation si Katerina s'était laissé sacrifiée il y 500 ans. Donc, non, Love, je n'épargnerai ni sa vie ni ne lui accorderai sa liberté. Je vais la tuer mais pas maintenant.

À cela, je levai les bras d'exaspération et dis:

-Tu ne me comprends pas, Klaus. Katherine aide Silas à se réveiller! Donc voilà tes options, tu tues rapidement Katherine ou bien elle réveille Silas avec l'aide de Bonnie et Jeremy et cette ville devient un enfer.

Rebekah vint vers moi et dit:

-Je le ferai, Diamond. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de Katerina.

J'étais tellement soulagée qu'au moins Rebekah comprenne le sérieux de la situation. Puis elle demanda:

-Pourquoi Shane?

-C'est celui qui emmène Bonnie et Jeremy dans la tombe de Silas. Tout ce dont il a besoin pour le réveil de Silas est un des chasseurs des Cinq avec sa marque complète, une sorcière Bennet et la carte de la tombe de Silas. Ce mec est complètement timbré et rien ne l'arrêtera pour faire revenir Silas. La raison qui le pousse à le faire est que Silas le contrôle je ne sais pas trop comment. Ouais, Silas a ce genre de pouvoir. Donc, Shane doit être tué.

Je fus surprise quand Elijah prit la parole:

-Très bien donc. Katerina et Shane doivent mourir. Autre chose?

Puis je grattai le bas de ma tête et déclarai maladroitement:

-Et bien, après il y a Jeremy. La raison qui la poussait à tuer Kol est parce que celui ci avait hypnotisé Damon pour qu'il le tue, et aussi parce que si Kol meurt tous ceux qu'il avait transformé en vampire mourraient aussi. Son raisonnement est: pourquoi est ce que je devrai aller dans le monde entier pour tuer beaucoup de vampires séparément alors que je peux en tuer **beaucoup** juste en en tuant **un**? C'est très intelligent si vous y réfléchissez.

Kol m'envoya un regard meurtrier et j'ai immédiatement répliqué pour me défendre:

-Hey, j'ai dit que c'était intelligent, pas que j'approuvais.

Kol fit un sourire suffisant et dit:

-Non, darling, l'intelligence est d'arracher son bras et de tuer le doppleganger juste devant lui. Ça c'est intelligent.

J'ai juste haussé les épaules:

-Qu'importe ce que tu dis, Kol.

Elijah se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et demanda curieusement:

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par « laissez moi tous les autres »?

Je regardai le plafond et répondis calmement:

-J'ai besoin de parler avec les Salvatores et Bonnie moi même. Si l'un d'entre eux vous essaye de leur dire ce que je sais, ils ne vous croiront pas comme vous vous ne croyez pas Kol à propos de Silas. Okay, ils croiraient peut-être Elijah mais certainement pas vous autres.

-Cela ne va pas arriver, darling. Je ne te laisse pas seule une seconde avec le plus vieux des Salvatores.

J'ai regardé Kol et annonçai:

-Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas réalisé que d'avoir sauver te vie te donner le droit de dicter la mienne.

Kol rigola et trancha:

-Darling, j'ai commencé à dicter ta vie à la seconde où tu as crié mon nom. Maintenant que cela est réglé, je crois que j'ai un doppleganger à massacrer.

J'ai rapidement regardé Elijah et suppliai:

-Elijah, peux-tu…?

-Je suis désolé, Miss Diamond, mais il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire pour contrôler Kol.

-Klaus?

-Désolé, love. Pour une fois en mille ans, je suis du côté de Kol. Ugh… Cela semble dégoutant sortant de ma bouche.

Kol rigola simplement tout comme Rebekah. C'est à ce moment que je paniquai et déclarai:

-Kol, s'il te plait ne le fait pas. Tu ne comprends pas. Si tu tues Elena, Bonnie et Jeremy réveillerons Silas qu'importe ce que je dirai. S'il te plait, Kol, si tu veux la tuer, et bien patiente au moins jusqu'à ce que Katherine et Shane soient morts et que j'ai parlé à Bonnie et aux Salvatores.

Kol eut tout de suite ce regard malicieux et vint se poster devant moi en un flash. J'avalai de travers et fis un pas en arrière. Kol eut un sourire satisfé et déclara nonchalamment:

-Très bien Darling. J'épargnerai le doppleganger… pour le moment… à une condition.

-Qui est?

Le sourire satisfait de Kol s'élargit et j'eu soudainement le sentiment que je n'allais pas apprécier sa condition.

-Restes dans ma chambre ce soir.

À ces mots, mon visage devint instamment cramoisi et je baissai ma tête. Puis, je pris une grande inspiration et je répondis:

-Très bien…

-Excellent, maintenant tout ce que tu dois faire…

-J'espère que tu auras beaucoup de plaisir en tuant Elena.

Après ça, je m'écartai de lui et retournai m'assoir à côté de Rebekah qui se tenait la poitrine tellement elle riait. Kol me regardait simplement avec un sourire amusé, ne disant rien. Ce fut Klaus qui demanda tout en rigolant:

-Tu préfères que Elena meurt plutôt que passer la nuit avec Kol? Quelque chose vient de ce passer, c'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne qui n'est pas prête à ce sacrifier pour Elena.

J'haussé les épaules et expliquai:

-Contrairement à la plupart des filles pathétiques de cette ville, j'ai une morale et des valeurs, Klaus. Ma mère m'a bien élevée, et je ne vais pas lui manquer de respect. De plus, si Kol préfère se venger et ainsi entrainer le réveil de Silas plutôt que de le stopper, ce n'est pas mon problème. J'ai remplie ma part en vous disant tous ce que je savais. Qu'importe que vous choisissiez de me croire ou non… c'est votre choix.

Avec ça, je me levai et m'étirai les muscles. Je commençai à ressentir les effet de ne pas avoir dormit pendant deux jours. J'ai immédiatement sursauté au son du rire incontrôlable de Klaus. Je baissais mes bras et le fixai comme s'il était complètement fou. Il continua à rire jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin se calmer et dit:

-Je peux rendre tes rêves réalité, love. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de me demander.

Je me figeai et demandai confuse:

-De quoi parles-tu?

-De ce que ton charmant pyjamas dit.

Mon pyjamas? Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? Je regardai ce que je portai et j'ai immédiatement voulu me terrer sous un rocher et mourir. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, cela doit-il m'arrivait à moi parmi tout le monde? Je me suis immédiatement couverte de mes bras et répondis complètement embarrassé:

-C'est un cadeau de ma petite soeur pour mon anniversaire. Elle savait à quel point je vous aimais les gars alors elle a acheté ce pyjamas pour moi.

Rebekah se pencha vers moi et interrogea curieusement:

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a marqué dessus?

-Klaus, s'il te plait, ne dit rien.

Klaus eut un sourire suffisant puis il se tourna vers Rebekah et susurra avec désinvolture:

-Je ne sorts qu'avec des Originels.

Sérieusement, est ce que quelqu'un peut me tuer tout de suite. Rebekah jeta instantanément sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Je regardai le sol complètement rouge de honte et refusai de dire quoi que ce soit. C'est à ce moment que je sentis que l'on me tournait et je me retrouvai face à un Kol Mikaelson enragé. Je gémis et tentai de m'éloignais de ses bras. Kol les plaça simplement autour de ma taille et demanda dangereusement:

-Et lequel ce serait, darling?

J'allais répondre aucun mais j'ai décidai de lui montrer la vérité. Je me suis retirée de son étreinte avec précaution puis j'ai tourné mon dos vers lui. Puis, j'ai tiré mes long cheveux brun sur le côté et murmurai:

-Est ce que cela répond à ta question?

J'ai entendu Elijah haleter et Klaus a commencé à rire une nouvelle fois. J'étais trop effrayé pour regarder la réaction de Kol. Je suis tout simplement restée dans cette position en attendant patiemment sa réaction. Soudainement, je fus brutalement tirée contre sa poitrine avec Kol qui rigolait dans mes cheveux. Il embrassa la base de mon cou et répondit:

-Excellent, darling. Parce que si tu es Team Kol et bien je suis Team Diamond.

Je me sentis incroyablement inconfortable avec lui me touchant si intimement. Donc, je me suis doucement écarté de lui et allai près de Rebekah. Je lui fis un petit sourire et répondis:

-Merci, Kol. Cependant, je veux juste vous rappeler que c'est ma soeur qui m'a acheté ce pyjamas. Je ne l'ai pas choisi moi même.

Il se figea et demanda sérieusement:

-Si tu avais eu le choix, est ce que tu l'aurais choisi?

Je prétendis réfléchir à sa question puis répliqua avec un sourire:

-Oui, Kol, je l'aurai choisi. Tu es mon personnage préféré après tout.

Rebekah prit alors la parole:

-Pourquoi? C'est tellement un connard.

-Il est un très intelligent et magnifique connard. C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien. En plus, c'est cheveux sont cool. Pas aussi bien que ceux d'Elijah, mais bien quand même.

Elijah se tourna immédiatement dans ma direction et me regarda étrangement. Je lui fis simplement un clin d'oeil puis répliqua innocemment:

-Quoi? C'est la vérité. La première fois que tu es apparu dans la série j'étais comme, « Mec, j'aimerai tellement toucher ses cheveux. Il est tellement beau et juste . »C'est juste que tu as ce quelque chose qui me pousse à immédiatement te respecter. Oh, et Klaus, la première fois que je t'ai vu dans ton vrai corps j'étais comme « Ce mec est un putain de boss, pas de doute à propos de ça. » Tout ce que tu fais tu le prends comme un jeu alors que tout les autres sont mort de peur à propos du grand méchant hybrid.

Klaus rigola et me fit un grand sourire satisfait. Puis je remarquai que Rebekah était un peu entrain de bouder. Je luis fis immédiatement un sourire éclatant et déclarai honnêtement:

-Et Rebekah, Honnêtement, qu'est ce que je peux dire à propos de toi? La première fois que tu es apparue après que Klaus est retiré le poignard ma seule pensée était: « Wow, cela devrait être illégal pour une fille d'être aussi belle et puissante en même temps. »Ce que j'admire chez toi c'est que quelque soit la situation tu gardes toujours la tête étais aussi un de mes personnages préférés.

Elijah demanda curieusement:

-Qui était ton personnage préféré?

J'ai tout de suite souri et répondu:

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit… Kol. Kol était tellement imprévisible et mortel. Il fallait que je l'aime. J'aimais le fait qu'il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher le réveil de Silas. C'est pour ça que j'étais si triste et folle quand ils l'ont tué. Même après sa mort, Kol était toujours le boss. Il a même regroupé une sorte d'armé des morts et essayé d'attaquer Bonnie et plein d'autres personnes dans la ville pour les tuer. Et avant, il s'est aussi venger de Damon pour lui avoir brisé le cou en lui brisant les jambes avec une battes de baseball, c'était vraiment cool à propos. De plus, son total manque de respect face aux règles est vraiment génial. Comme quand pendant le bal, Rebekah lui demande son aide et Kol dit: « Et cracher au visage des règles de mère?… J'en suis » Du Kol tout craché.

-Il semble que tu dises la vérité.

Je regardai Klaus et répondis légèrement offensée:

-Bien, pourquoi est ce que je mentirai à la plus puissante et mortelle famille du monde? Vous me prenez pour quoi? Une idiote? De plus, je vous aime beaucoup les gars. Je suis de votre côté.

-Pourquoi?

Je regardai rapidement Elijah et répliquai honnêtement:

-Vous me fascinez les gars. Les écrivains de TVD ont fait de leur mieux pour faire de Klaus et de vous les méchants, mais je ne vous ai jamais vu de cette façon. La première fois que tu es apparu Elijah, j'ai immédiatement commencé à t'étudier toi et tes manières. Ce fut la même chose avec Klaus, Rebekah, et finalement avec Finn et Kol quand ils sont arrivés. Vous voyez, je suis encore au lycée mais je sais déjà ce que je veux faire plus tard. Je veux devenir psychologue pour les criminels. Donc, je regarde toujours d'abord l'histoire d'une personne avant de regarder ce qui est en face de moi. J'étudie le passé, le présent puis essaye d'évaluer les possibilités pour l'avenir. J'ai étudié des tueurs en série tel que Jack L'Éventreur, le Zodiac, Jeffrey Dahmer et Ed Gein. J'ai aussi… Quoi? Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes entrain de me regarder comme ça?

-Tu as étudié tous ces tueurs en série, love?

J'ai rapidement regardé Klaus et répliquai:

-Ouais et d'autres… La plupart des gens, comme ma mère, flippent immédiatement et ne peuvent pas le supporter. Je le peux parce que, bon… je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais je peux supporter de lire et d'étudier des choses sur des personnes comme ça. Je devine que je suis juste résistante. J'ai même fait un rapport sur plusieurs meurtres et Ed Gein quand j'était en troisième. Vous auriez dû voir le visage de mon prof. Totalement sans prix! J'aurai tellement aimé avoir un appareil photo ce jour là!

Ce fut Rebekah qui brisa le silence en disant:

-Il y a quelque chose de pas bien avec toi.

J'haussai les épaules et répondis:

-En fait, j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon psy demain. Je devine que ma mère va devoir annuler vu que je suis partie.

Elijah fronça légèrement les sourcils puis demanda:

-Tu subis une thérapie? Puis je te demander pourquoi?

J'acquiesçai et répondis calmement:

-J'ai subis une expérience traumatisante il a quelques mois. Et donc, les services sociaux ont dis que j'avais besoin de suivre une thérapie.

Klaus se déplaça vers moi et me demanda:

-Que c'est il passé?

J'ai flanché à sa question et annonçai calmement:

-Je préfèrerai ne pas en parler.

Soudainement, je sentis que l'on m'attrapait et quelqu'un me tenait tendrement dans ses bras. Je me retournai rapidement et réalisai que Kol m'avait assise sur ses genoux avec ses bras qui m'entouraient de façon protectrice. Il me caressa doucement les cheveux et promit:

-Ma pauvre chérie! Ne t'inquiète pas, love, aussi longtemps que tu es avec moi, je ne laisserai personne t'analyser comme n'importe quel rat de laboratoire.

J'ai ris à cela et répliquai:

-Mon psy ne fait aucun test sur moi Kol. Il me parle simplement et m'écoute quand quelque chose me dérange. C'est un gars très bien.

Je remarquai le changement d'expression de Kol puis il répliqua avec un sourire charmant:

-Il ne le sera plus quand je l'aurai trouvé et arraché ses bras et ses jambes.

Je regardai doucement Rebekah et remarquai qu'elle avait un sourire satisfait sur son visage pendant que Klaus semblait amusé et que Elijah semblait inquiet.

-Et tu dis qu'il y a un problème avec moi? Comment il peut sourire comme ça quand il parle de démembrer quelqu'un de cette façon?

Rebekah haussa nonchalamment les épaules et déclara:

-Kol est un psychopathe. J'y suis habituée mais toi, tu sembles si innocente. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que le malaise de quelqu'un t'amuserai.

-Parfois, je n'ai pas la même notion de ce qui est drôle que les autres. J'ai un différent sens de l'humour et je suis très contente de dire que ma soeur est la seule qui me comprenne.

-Je te comprends aussi, darling.

Je fis un sourire à Kol et dis:

-Oui, je suis sûre que tu me comprends, Kol. Maintenant, est ce que tu peux me laisser partir? C'est embarrassent.

Kol se figea instantanément et répondit sérieusement:

-Non, j'aime bien t'avoir assise sur mes genoux.

-Kol, je t'aime bien et tout… Je t'aime vraiment, mais là, c'est vraiment inconfortable. Ma mère ferait une telle grimace en te voyant me tenir comme ça que ça ne serait même pas drôle. Donc, s'il te plait, laisse moi…

-Et bien, c'est une bonne chose que ta mère ne soit pas là. Maintenant, shhh.

Après ça, je serrais mes dents et répliquai ennuyée:

-Kol, abandonne. Laisse moi partir. C'est inapproprié.

-Nope.

-Elijah?

Elijah se tourna vers nous et dit sévèrement:

-Kol, relâche là.

Kol envoya tout de suite un dangereux regard meurtrier à Elijah et grogna:

-Reste en dehors de ça, Elijah! Elle est à moi! Juste parce que toi et Nik aimait partager cette trainé de Tatia, cela ne veut pas dire que je vais partager ma Diamond!

Après ça, Klaus regarda avec colère Kol et dit:

-Tais toi, Kol. Ne t'aventures pas sur ce chemin.

Kol se moqua de lui et répliqua:

-J'ai touché un point sensible, Niklaus? S'il te plait, Tatia était une fille facile de première classe et tu le sais. Tu t'en fichais juste parce que tu étais tellement amoureux d'elle. Est ce que tu penses sérieusement que cette prostituée a uniquement joué avec vous deux? Oh, comme je voudrais que Finn soit ici et qu'il te raconte les histoires qu'il m'a raconté.

-C'en est assez, Kol!

Wow, c'était la première fois que j'entendais Elijah hausser la voix. Kol fit juste un sourire suffisant à Elijah et répliqua:

-Où devrai-je commencer? Voyons voir, hmm… Pourquoi pas la fois où Finn a pris Tatia…

Soudainement, j'entendis un long grognement menaçant qui provenait de Klaus. Ses yeux étaient d'un profond jaune d'or et il semblait extrêmement énervé. J'ai essayé de me délivrer de l'emprise de Kol et je me suis instantanément mise debout. J'ai doucement relevé mes mains comme si je me rendais et murmurai:

-Klaus, c'est bon. Kol ne pensait aucune des choses qu'il a dit. Il essayait juste de te rendre fou. Maintenant, calme toi, okay? Tout va bien.

Klaus ne semblait pas vouloir céder, j'ai don essayé une nouvelle fois:

-Klaus, peut être qu'on devrait se calmer et penser à un plan pour stopper Silas. Si Silas se réveil, il manipulera Bonnie pour détruire l'encre avec l'autre côté et tous les vampires, sorcières, hyprids et être surnaturels que tu as tué vont revenir et voudront se venger de toi. Donc, s'il te plait arrête et allons tous travailler sur un plan afin d'empêcher que cela n'arrive. Allez, calme toi, okay?

Klaus me fixa en colère et grogna:

-Quoi?

Je fis un pas en arrière et demandai nerveusement:

-Je ne vous ai rien dit à propos de cela? Ouais, um, bien, la chose est…

-Tu as jusqu'à ce que je compte jusqu'à cinq.

Je fus choqué de voir Kol venir juste devant moi et répliquer, deux fois plus en colère:

-Et tu as jusqu'à ce que je compte à trois pour t'éloigner de ma Diamond, Niklaus.

Non! Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter de se battre juste pour une minute? J'essayai de les aider d'empêcher une énorme catastrophe et eux, tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était de se battre. Je me déplaçai et allai au milieu des deux puis dis:

-Woah, Woah, allez les gars. On est tous du même côté ici.

J'aurai tout aussi bien pu parler à un mur. Donc, je soupirai et déclarai calmement:

-Ok, voilà le deal. Si Silas est capable de convaincre Bonnie de détruire l'encre, tout les morts surnaturels seront capable de marcher parmi les vivants.

Puis je regardai Klaus et insistai:

-Chaque être surnaturel: vampires, loups-garous, hybrides et sorcière. Toutes ces personnes surnaturels vont revenir, et je ne veux rien dire, mais vous les gars, vous en avez tué beaucoup. Donc, vous ne devez pas vraiment être sur la liste de leurs meilleurs amis.

En fait, Klaus fit un sourire satisfait et répliqua avec arrogance:

-Ils peuvent tous revenir, love. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais facilement être tué.

J'haussai un sourcils et demandai calmement:

-Vraiment? Et qu'est ce que tu penses Des Cinq, d'Esther et de Mikael?

Le sourire satisfait de Klaus disparut. Je soupirai puis continuai:

-C'est autre chose. Si l'encre est détruite et bien Les Cinq vont revenir. Bien sûr, à moins que vampirediarieswikia ait tout faux. Ce que j'ai compris c'est que le but Des Cinq est de détruire touts les vampires. Est ce que j'ai tort?

Rebekah fut celle qui me répondit:

-Non, c'est vrai. Ils haïssent tous les vampires.

J'acquiesçai puis enchainai:

-Maintenant, Les Cinq sont un problème mais le plus gros problème en fait est…

Kol m'interrompit et finit pour moi:

-Silas.

J'acquiesçai pour confirmer et commençai à stresser:

-S'il vous plait, vous devez m'écouter. Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à dire peut sembler impossible mais juste écoutez moi s'il vous plait. Vous savez déjà tous l'histoire de Silas probablement mais je pense qu'aucun d'entre vous ne comprend réellement à quel point il est dangereux. Dans la saison 4, Silas peut changer de forme et…

Ce fut Elijah qui demanda:

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par changer de forme?

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et expliquai un peu effrayé:

-En une seconde il peut être toi. Puis, juste après il peut être Kol, Rebekah, Caroline, Damon, Jeremy ou encore Matt. Il peut changer son apparence et ainsi être qui il souhaite. Je sais qu'il est le premier véritable immortel, mais il semble tellement irréel.

Puis j'entendis Klaus, qui était assis avec un verre dans une main, me demander:

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?

Je m'entourai doucement de mes bras, comme pour me protéger et listai tous ce qu'il a fait:

-Il t'a fait croire qu'il t'avait tué. Sous son influence, Caroline a commencé à se couper les veines ou d'autres parties de son corps. Il piégea Bonnie en utilisant sa grand morte contre elle. Il a piégé un grand nombre d'entre vous en vous faisant voir des choses qui n'étaient pas réelles, en vous faisant sentir des sensations qui n'étaient pas réelles. C'était un peu comme l'hypnose, juste plus puissant. Il a tué Jeremy et… et… je ne peux plus Klaus. Il est vraiment le diable incarné.

Puis je les ai regardé chacun leur tour et plaidai:

-S'il vous plait, je vous supplie de laisser vos différences de côté, tous autant que vous êtes et de m'aider à tuer Silas. Aider moi à stopper son réveil. De nombreuses personnes sont déjà à la recherche du Remède mais peu d'entre elles comprennent que le Remède est la clés pour tuer Silas. Les seuls qui semblaient vraiment comprendre le danger que représente Silas étaient les Chasseurs et …

-Hey, darling, je…

-Et, Kol, bien sûr.

Kol fit un signe de tête raide et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. J'ai doucement serré mes mans puis leurs déclarai sérieusement:

-Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici, mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas mourir. Donc, je suis donc très contente que ce soit sur la famille Originels que je sois tombée quand je suis arrivée ici. Je veux juste que vous compreniez tous le sérieux de la situation avant que l'un de vous ailles faire équipe avec les autres pour obtenir le Remède. Silas doit prendre le Remède et ainsi être tué parce que sinon de nombreuses personnes vont mourir. L'enfer sera relâché sur cette ville et il n'y aura aucune force sur Terre capable de stopper Silas de tuer chacun d'entre vous et tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de sa route.

Tous les Originels mes fixaient intensément pendant mon petit discours attendant que je finisse. Puis je baissai doucement ma tête et dis sérieusement:

-Donc, s'il vous plait, restez soudés. Rester soudé comme la famille que vous êtes, et aidé moi à tuer Silas. Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je me débrouillerai seule. Je ferai équipe avec les Chasseurs et je leurs dirai tous ce que je sais. Je ne vivrai pas dans cette ville avec Silas autour. Silas… Silas est la progéniture du Diable, si ce n'est le Diable lui même. Donc, est ce que vous allez m'aider les gars?

Kol fut instantanément devant moi en grognant.

-Tu NE feras PAS équipe avec ces Chasseurs dégoutants! Je briserai ton cou avant de t'autoriser à t'approcher d'eux! Tu es à moi! Et tu devras d'abord passer sur mon cadavre avant de travailler avec eux.

Puis, il m'attrapa par la taille et me tira violemment contre sa poitrine. Je gémis légèrement de douleur et m'apprêtai à lui hurler dessus quand je vis son visage changer et faire un mouvement brusque vers ma gorge. Je criai avec force et attendis de ressentir une forte douleur, mais je sentis soudainement que l'on me tirait en arrière. Je clignai des yeux et réalisai que Rebekah me tenait pendant qu'Elijah emmenait plus loin un Kol hurlant. Klaus quand à lui, sirotait son verre calmement puis déclara sarcastiquement:

-Bien, ce fut drôle. Aurais-tu d'autres commentaires intelligents, love?

Je le fixai avec ma bouche légèrement ouverte et je ne lui répondis pas. Klaus haussa un sourcils et déclara sérieusement:

-Kol ne va plus te laisser partir maintenant, love. J'espère que tu as vu assez d'épisodes de, comment ça s'appelle déjà? Ah oui, The Vampire Diaries, pour savoir que Kol est légèrement psychotique et qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

Puis il fit un sourire suffisant et ajouta:

-Bonne chance, love. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Je me tournais simplement dans les bras de Rebekah et lui fit un gros câlin. Je fermais les yeux puis lui murmurai:

-J'ai peur, Rebekah.

Rebekah rigola simplement et me rassura:

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Diamond. Kol n'est pas…

-Je n'ai pas peur de Kol, Rebekah. J'ai peur de Silas. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je pus sentir les larmes commencer à couler de mes yeux et je bégayais:

-Je me souviens d'avoir lu quelque chose à propos du fait que Silas fut capable de contrôler la ville entière et également qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens. S'il se réveil et que je suis toujours ici, il voudra…

Étonnamment, Rebekah me serra un peu plus fort contre elle et finit ce que j'avais commencé:

-Il lira dans tes pensées et il voudra t'utiliser.

J'acquiesçai doucement et poursuivis:

-Et si je refuse de l'aider, il pourra me tuer. Rebekah, j'ai une petite soeur et frère bébé. Ils ont besoin de moi. Ma mère… l'homme avec qui elle est… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas abandonner mon frère et ma soeur, Rebekah. C'est juste que je ne peux pas. C'est pour ça que je maudis qui que ce soit qui m'est emmené ici. Je les maudis à aller en enfer pour m'avoir arracher à mes petits monitos.

Puis après, j'étais entrain de sangloter contre l'épaule de Rebekah et me serrai fortement contre elle et j'essayai en même temps de ne pas devenir folle. Étonnement, Rebekah ne me repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle me tenait fermement et taper maladroitement le bas de ma tête pour tenter de me consoler. J'entendis ensuite quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Donc, je me suis doucement détachée de Rebekah et retenus mes larmes. Je me tournai et réalisai qu'il s'agissait de Klaus qui se trouvait à côté de nous. J'ai essayé de lui donner un sourire rassurant car j'étais presque sûr que Klaus détestait les filles qui pleuraient.

À ma surprise et également à celle de Rebekah, Klaus plaça son doigt en dessous de mon menton et me releva la tête. Il effaça ensuite mes larmes et déclara avec suffisance:

-Allez, love. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Tu devrais sauter de joie en sachant que deux des plus puissant et dangereux Originels vont t'aider dans ta petite quête.

À ses paroles, j'eu un sourire éclatant et demandai immédiatement:

-Vraiment? Tu le pense vraiment, Klaus? Tu vas m'aider? Attend, c'est qui l'autre… Ah, oui, évidemment Kol va vouloir aider à tuer Silas.

Klaus fit un sourire suffisant et dit:

-Demain on commencera à rassembler tout ce dont on va avoir besoin pour tuer Silas.

Dans mon état de joie pure, je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, et… je fis un câlin à Klaus! Dans un premier temps il était complètement rigide. Puis il rigola et me rendit mon câlin. Puis il refit son sourire suffisant et me demanda:

-Tu es sûre que ton Originel favoris est mon odieux petit frère, love?

Je rougis d'un rouge profond et m'écartai vivement de lui. Klaus gloussa puis dit:

-Rebekah, je te crois capable de garder Diamond en vie pour cette nuit.

Avec ça, il partit et alla au second étage. Je me tournai doucement vers Rebekah et je devins légèrement effrayée en voyant le sourire malicieux sur son visage. Je fis un pas en arrière et demandai:

-Um, Rebekah? Pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes comme ça?

Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir et elle répondit nonchalamment:

-Je n'ai jamais eu une pyjamas-party avant. C'est la parfaite opportunité pour moi de tester tout le maquillage et les vêtements que j'ai acheté au centre commercial aujourd'hui. Tu sembles être de ma taille, peut être un peu plus petite, bon je pense qu'il faudra juste voir. Maintenant… quelle est ta couleur préférée?

Ma seule pensée à cet instant précis fut « Peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû déguiser mes Barbies autant quand j'étais petite. Le Karma craint. »

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu! N'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**


End file.
